


Cartoons

by Nary



Category: Clone High
Genre: F/M, Humor, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-30
Updated: 2010-11-30
Packaged: 2017-10-13 11:30:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/136874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nary/pseuds/Nary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Joan, do you ever feel like you're on a TV show?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cartoons

"Joan, do you ever feel like you're on a TV show?"

"Uh, no, Abe."

"When you're walking at night, and you have your music playing, you don't think 'Gee, this is like the credit sequence of my life!'"

"Not really."

"Or think 'Hey, am I even the star of this show? What if someone else is the star, and I'm just the comic relief.'"

"As much as that sounds like my life, it's not something I sit up nights worrying about."

"But how would you know if we were characters on a TV show, Joan? How would you know?!"

She sighed. "Look, Abe, I can prove to you we're not." She pulled her black shirt off over her head, leaving her sitting there on his bed in a black cotton bra and her usual hip-hugging khakis. "Would they let you show this on TV?" she asked, gesturing to herself.

"Well, yeah. At least, they would have before that whole 'wardrobe malfunction' incident. I mean, have you seen what they could get away with on Three's Company back in the seventies? There were entire episodes that revolved around bikinis, I think."

"Okay, fine," she said, standing up. She leaned down to strip off her pants. Underneath was a pair of skimpy black panties. She climbed back onto the bed, straddling his hips. "But would they let you show this?"

Abe swallowed hard. "Maybe. But they'd probably cut away to commercial right about now."

She undid her bra, then lifted his hands and placed them on her breasts. "And they definitely wouldn't let you show this, right?" she said in a husky voice.

"No, I think this would have the FCC on our asses." She was his best friend, and he didn't know where to look, his wide-eyed stare flicking from her face to her cleavage and back again. "Uh, Joan…"

"Shush, you still need convincing." Her hands pushed up under his t-shirt, until she had it off him. She tilted her face up towards his and kissed him roughly, sliding her tongue into his mouth. "See, on TV they can't show this either," she whispered, rocking her hips ever so slightly so that she rubbed herself against the hardness that was threatening to break out of his pants. "And they can't say 'Fuck me, Abe, I've wanted it for so long.'"

"Nuhhh… oh God, Joan, I need you, please…" His big hands cupped her ass, fumbling awkwardly with her underwear. In his hasty efforts to remove them, he ripped the thin fabric along one side, but that just made it easier to toss them to the floor. Keeping her legs wrapped around him, Joan pulled him down on top of her with a crash and a gasp.

More smoothly than he would have thought possible under the frantic circumstances, he managed to extricate himself from his pants, and then his cock was pushing against her thigh. He moved his hand over her pussy, trying to make sure she was as excited, as ready for this as he was. The look on her face, the way she moved, told him all he needed to know. With one hand, she stroked him for a few seconds, then guided him inside her when they were both ready.

He buried his face in her cleavage when he came, which was after what seemed like far too short a time. In a tangle of arms and legs, they lay sprawled on the rumpled bed. "So you see," said Joan, as if she'd never been interrupted, "we couldn't possibly be characters on a TV show."

"Mmm," Abe said, kissing the curve of her neck. "We could be if we were on HBO."

"Oh Abe, don't be silly," she laughed. "HBO doesn't have cartoons."


End file.
